


关于家属

by katherine_the_archer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 一个或者多个段子。采用有火猎和海王版本的正联七巨头，没有什么背景，就是同人和脑洞，配对均为（我喜欢的）经典官配。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Barry Allen/Iris West, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	关于家属

关于家属01  
史蒂夫接到戴安娜的电话时正在埋头处理文书。新年交接任务总是特别多，电视播放着正义联盟大战章鱼怪的画面，他一边看着戴安娜奋力踹黏糊糊的触手，一边往文件上签名。  
“你说什么？”  
戴安娜凑到镜头前，扶着摄像机对准自己，在她身后超人大概得到忍无可忍的联盟成员的授权，热视线烧穿了大章鱼的身体，绿灯趁机将它甩出地球。  
“你能看见我。”戴安娜开心地说。  
摄影师在一旁小声说了句“这是直播”，然而没人理他。  
“为什么我要去那里？”  
“因为那是整个大都会视野最好的地方，对吧，蝙蝠侠？”  
“然后？”  
“正义联盟新年第一次家属联谊会。”  
“为什么？”  
他想知道为什么正义联盟要举办这种活动，然而戴安娜今天显然把所有默契都给了队友。  
“因为你是家属啊。”  
史蒂夫确认了地址，马上去找上级请假。

02  
两位记者比史蒂夫来得更早，看见他后路易斯转过头去，艾瑞斯则感兴趣地摇了摇手中的笔记本。  
“你没有预约，女士。”而且他也怀疑两位记者能否采访到更多正义联盟成员，据他的了解，当这帮英雄说“家属联谊会”的时候，到场的一定只有家属。

03  
但他还是体贴地帮两位女士取了红酒，进门看到这一幕的卡罗尔站到角落里，暗自盘算从媒体和军方眼皮底下溜走的概率有多大。  
  
04  
“菲尔斯小姐。”  
自知逃不掉的卡罗尔深吸一口气，在想好挂上菲尔斯式微笑还是干脆变身为星蓝石之前转身，黑着脸对上表情尴尬的绿箭。后者穿着全套制服，武器也还没来得及摘下，一身污泥像是被临时从战场上揪下来——事实上，他确实刚结束一场战斗，星城新闻正大肆播报正义联盟支援绿箭的新闻。  
“我以为这是家属联谊会？”路易斯将笔记本递到他面前，巧妙地借签名掩饰失望，她还期待见到黑金丝雀呢！

05  
尽管绿箭声称他是替去度过闺蜜之夜的黑金丝雀而来，但卡罗尔事后从哈尔那里了解到“打输了的是家属”这个事实。  
当然，闺蜜之夜依然愉快——芭芭拉、海伦娜、戴娜都这么说。

06  
没有人知道湄拉是怎么来到这里的，也许她游到了哥谭岸边，也许水行侠给她包了一架飞机，当她推门进来，大家没有闻到预想中海水的味道或者参与刚才那场战斗可能留下的血腥味，反而在她以王室姿态跟每个人握手时身上透着最新款香水的信息。  
史蒂夫和路易斯看着她一身私人定制的礼服，默默估算亚特兰蒂斯国力当有几何。

07  
气氛还算融洽，大家彼此都清楚不会有更多人参与了，一是超级英雄总是内部消化，二是大多数人还没有到能和家人坦白同伴身份的地步。  
然而康斯坦丁的到来还是让所有人吃了一惊。

08  
“我以为扎塔娜和蝙蝠侠是一对。”不知道是谁小声说了句。  
康斯坦丁被自己的烟呛到。

09  
湄拉应两位记者的请求展示如何操控水流变成想要的形态，当她挨个模拟正联元老并最终演示到蝙蝠侠时，猫女从窗户翻了进来。

10  
猫女从窗户翻了出去。

11  
蝙蝠侠让水行侠转告湄拉，他制服上的耳朵绝不是某种情趣装饰品。

12  
柴郡猫给绿箭发了一张照片，绿箭用手指遮住她的脸并挨个给在场的人看他孙女。

13  
并没有很多人参加的家属联谊会在绿灯侠闪着绿光从窗户飘进来时有了一点活跃的意思，卡罗尔揪住哈尔暴露在制服外的耳朵，直到他大喊“我也是家属”。  
“什么？”卡罗尔疑惑地看着他。

14  
一向聪明过人的两位记者突然意识到在这个连鹰男鹰女都来晃过一圈的场合，有一位元老不太可能有家属到场。

15  
面对众人的疑惑海王表示他只是来接妻子回家的。  
但他就这么在湄拉身边坐下来，丝毫没有要走的意思。

16  
超人看上去对自己不是第一个到场感到遗憾，他和绿灯侠对视，都尴尬地转过头去。

17  
史蒂夫出身军队，对拷问颇有心得，在卡罗尔全副武装并用紫光封住绿灯侠的嘴后，他耐心地向超人问话。

18  
支支吾吾的超人在看到闪电侠以光速冲进来又准备以光速冲出去时自告奋勇把人拎了回来。  
“说清楚。”  
路易斯和艾瑞斯同时大吼。

19  
“我们以荣恩家属的身份到场。”神奇女侠大大方方地回答了史蒂夫的问题，并给了他一个相隔六周的吻，“蝙蝠侠没跟我说，这里需要签到吗？”  
她顺手把谁也不知道什么时候进来的蝙蝠侠从角落里拎出来。

20  
面面相觑二十秒后，绿灯侠首先接通瞭望塔。  
“我们都已经到了。”  
火星猎人在屏幕后面做了个迷惑的表情：“我以为家属联谊会只需要家属到场。”  
“得了，你也是家属。”


End file.
